Le Pub de toutes les rencontres
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid- série. Conversation autour d'un verre entre Scully et Pendrell. Rien de bien méchant LOL


Le pub de toutes les rencontres.

&

Sommaire : Mid- série. Conversation autour d'un verre entre Scully et Pendrell. Rien de bien méchant ! LOL

Disclaimer : Pas à moi à part l'idée.

Note : Le bar est bien celui de « Tempus Fugit » et non l'Agent Pendrell n'est pas mort dans ce fichu bar. :P

Note 2 : Je viens de découvrir que Pendrell s'appelait Sean ! Ouhhhh

&&&&&

Scully s'était décidée à rentrer dans ce pub, qui se trouvait près du Bureau. La fin de journée avait été dure, la journée toute entière d'ailleurs, et un verre ou deux lui ferait le plus grand bien ce soir.

Elle trouva un tabouret libre au bar, s'installa et commanda un gin tonic.

Curieusement les souvenirs d'une autre soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Son anniversaire avait été fêté ici.

Bons souvenirs, mêlés à de moins bons. La mort de Max notamment.

Elle soupira furieusement.

-Journée difficile ?

Sursautant, elle fit face à Pendrell.

Elle sourit. Pendrell faisait parti des bons souvenirs qui allaient avec ce pub.

-Partenaire difficile.

*Mulder.* Pourquoi ceci ne l'étonnait pas ?

Il lui décocha un sourire amical.

-Vous vous êtes disputez ?

Elle prit une ou deux secondes de réflexion.

-Non, on ne peut pas dire ça. Je…. On a une divergence d'opinion. Encore.

Il la regarda noyer son regard dans son verre et le vider d'un trait.

-C'est ce qui arrive parfois. Ne pas être d'accord fait parti de la routine.

- Oui, sauf que nous, nous ne sommes _jamais_ d'accord. Enfin si, parfois.

-Vous voyez. Ca arrive.

-Ouais, on est souvent d'accord pour savoir où l'on va manger, ou chez qui on va aller pour finir les rapports.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le boulot ça. Enfin presque.

Il bu à son tour son scotch, puis recommanda la même chose. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait fini son verre elle aussi.

-Je peux vous en offrir un autre ?

-Quoi ?

Silencieusement il désigna le verre vide, oublié sur le bar.

-Bien sur.

Ca avait l'air encourageant.

Leur commande arriva et il eut le courage de demander.

-Vous avez faim ? J'vous invite.

Elle se raidi légèrement.

-Je… ne sais pas.

Il essaya de se rattraper.

-En tout bien tout honneur bien sur. Vous avez eu une dure journée.

Souriant elle lui répondit néanmoins.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Il eu du mal à masquer sa déception.

-Ecoutez Pendrell ce n'est pas vous, c'est juste que….

-Je ne suis pas Mulder.

-Pardon ?!

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est co-équipier.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

-On n'a pas…. Mulder et moi on n'est pas….

Il la regarda se débattre dans ses explications et la trouva encore plus attachante.

-C'est pas grave Dana. Je vous aurai comme co-équipière je…..

Il ne poursuivit pas le fil de sa pensée, mais elle était très claire.

Scully essaya de cacher son rougissement grandissant. C'était toujours agréable de se sentir un tant soit peu attirante et désirée.

-Merci Sean.

*Ohh. D'où ça venait ça ?* Pour elle il n'avait toujours été que « Pendrell » ou « Agent Pendrell ».

Il se reprit assez rapidement, ce n'était pas la peine de laisser ses espoirs voler trop haut.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez vous réfugiez ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et répondit d'un air désinvolte.

-Des petits hommes gris. Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé. Mulder et son foutu besoin de tout comprendre, tout savoir.

Il acquiesça sans vraiment savoir à quoi il acquiesçait. Tout ceci dépassait largement sa compréhension.

Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes dans la vie de l'Agent Scully. Parce qu'il n'y avait que l'Agent Mulder pour comprendre. Réellement comprendre.

Il leva son verre pour porter un toast.

-Je propose qu'on lève nos verres aux journées difficiles.

Elle fit de même.

-Et aux partenaires difficiles. Et également aux occasions ratées.

Alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, il détecta une lueur attristée, sans doute semblable à la sienne.

Elle fini prestement son verre, tandis que lui prenait tout son temps. Il n'allait nulle part après tout.

Elle sauta de son tabouret et chercha de quoi payer.

-Laissez. C'est pour moi.

Des yeux elle le remercia et se tourna vers la sortie.

-Je…

-Dites bonsoir à Mulder de ma part !

Elle fut soulagée de le voir si compréhensif.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne fin de soirée et merci encore.

-Pas de problème.

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte d'entrée ne se ferme sur elle.

Soupirant lourdement, il leva encore une fois son verre.

-Aux occasions ratées mon vieux. Celle là elle était en or !

&&&&&


End file.
